


nobody would taste as sweet

by WelcomeToTheBadlands



Series: femmeslash fridays [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Femmeslash Ficathon, Lesbians in Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToTheBadlands/pseuds/WelcomeToTheBadlands
Summary: rey and kira develop feelings for each other.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: femmeslash fridays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717306
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	nobody would taste as sweet

Rey Niima wasn’t exactly known for making the best choices in the world. But she tried, and she thought that that was the most important part. The trying. She was impulsive and rash though, and that had led her into a lot of extremely bad situations in her life. One of them being meeting none other than Kira Ren, one of the galaxy’s ‘fiercest’ warriors. Except she wasn’t really that fierce, all together. She was just angry, and in all this anger it was a little too easy for Rey to be able to see herself.

A lot of herself. It started in the forest, the connection between her and this girl with deep dark eyes and a pension for self-punishment. Rey remembered the way that snow turned ruby red as droplets of Kira’s blood seeped into it, and remembered staring at her. She could tell then that the girl was curious, her expression saying, ‘why didn’t you kill me?’ From there it only got messier and Rey found herself tangled up in these feelings that were hard to deny.

They started seeing each other in places where the other was not, and having conversations, even though they were thousands and thousands of miles away. What at first was spitting insults at one another and spiteful arguments turned into something else, something that Rey didn’t know how to handle. “Why didn’t you kill me in the forest?” Kira asked her one night. She looked so tired.

Rey was tired too, tired of all the insults and of pretending that this woman was her enemy, because she soon learned that she wasn’t. “Because,” Rey said, “I’m not that type of person.”

“I think you and I know that’s not the right answer,” Kira sighed, taking down her long, raven black hair down. She did this often when they met, it seemed that the Force always wanted them to meet at night, when the other was vulnerable and getting undressed, getting ready for bed. Rey would never admit but she always loved seeing the way that her hair came down, gently past her shoulders and down her back a little.

“And do you think you’d like hearing the right answer more than what I just told you.” Rey rolled her eyes, sitting back in her cot as she watched Kira, who seemed unbothered in changing her shirt while Rey was right there in front of her. “I saw a scared girl that didn’t want to die,” Rey said, “and I thought that it wasn’t the right time, and I didn’t want to be the one to take your life so I didn’t. That is why you are still alive,”

Kira stopped what she was doing and turned, “You really got all of that from a fight after I kidnapped you?”

“It was pretty easy to see into your head,” Kira pursed her lips.

“Something tells me that you’re projecting,”

“Am I?”

“About being a scared girl? Someone who can’t face reality, even though you already know the truth about everything.”

Rey was too tired to get angry for this fight, not after the day she had. She just wanted to lie down and forget about everything until tomorrow, when Luke would say something to get on her nerves and she would have that same, ugly anger and impulsiveness rear its head inside of her. “Is there a reason that you came here looking for a fight?” She asked. “I’m usually the one who does that,”

This is what ended up calming her down, Kira deflated and sat down on the edge of her bed, staring at the wall in her bedroom. “I’m tired,” She said, “of fighting with you. And there was something that I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Oh?” Rey asked.

“Yes,” Was she blushing?

“And you decided the best way to start the conversation was try and pick a fight with me?”

“Up until recently it was the only way that you would talk to me.” Rey shrugged because that definitely was true.

“I’m sorry for that,” Kira cocked her head for a second, like she didn’t expect that. But she shook her head and closed her eyes.

“It doesn’t matter,” Kira told her, “the other day the force connected us when you were sleeping.” She bit her lip and avoided Rey’s eyes. Rey assumed that she was going to tell her of something extremely embarrassing that Rey had said and that was why she was blushing. “You were crying,”

“Oh,”

“I was just wondering if you were okay?”

“I’m fine,” Rey said, “I just do that sometimes when I’m alone.” Kira was silent for a minute before she said.

“So do I,”

It was the fact that she admitted it out loud that seemed to make Kira blush even more than she already was, she couldn’t even look at Rey right now. “Oh,”

“You know what, never—”

“I wonder,” Rey said. She got up off the cot and took a step forward, “is the bond strong enough?” She took another step forward, wondering if she was making a good decision or one that would change the course of both hers and Kira’s life forever. “That I can share the same space as you,” She stopped right in front of Kira’s bed, it was too small for the both of them, let alone her, but that didn’t matter.

Kira took in a sharp breath, and slowly put out her hand.

__

It just so happened that touching Rey through the bond was one of the most intoxicating things that Kira had ever done. It was like touching the heavens and the stars and having a taste of all the things that she could have if she was good enough for her. And she was so hungry for more. Rey took Kira’s hand and it was almost like she was real and here in the moment. Their fingers intertwined and Rey grinned. “I think that I can.” She said quietly, and then followed it with, “Maybe having someone there would be good for both of us.”

“I would like that,” Kira said, her heart was pounding as Rey rested on her bed. Kira was still holding her hand, partially afraid that if she let go of her, she would lose her in any moment. It was the strangest sensation, laying down with someone who was there and not really there at the same time. She could feel her in her arms when she closed her eyes but couldn’t feel her warmth. That is how she was reminded that none of this was really real. When she woke up, Rey wouldn’t be there. But for right now, she was.

__

For the next few weeks they seemed to do this dance of fighting and then immediately going to lay down with each other in bed, and Rey told herself that all it was was both of them not wanting to be alone. But there was more. There was always more. Rey just didn’t want to admit it. Rey couldn’t help but think of the way Kira’s arms felt, holding her. Her muscles and solid figure reassuring Rey that there was someone there who cared about her.

Rey knew it would have to end soon. The both of them were on the opposite sides of war and she knew that she would never be trusted again if it was found that she was sleeping in the arms of someone who was supposed to be her enemy, but she could never bring herself to end it.

Then there was a long silence. One that was cold and angry and made Rey feel even more isolated and alone, because Rey went to her thinking that maybe she could turn back. Maybe Kira would come back to her and her family and everything would be okay again, but it didn’t. And Kira was mad at her for trying to change her, even though that wasn’t what she was trying to do.

They both built their walls up and tried not to care about the gaping hole that was left in each other’s hearts, longing to be back together in each other’s arms.

It was not okay.

This break lasted so long that Rey had began to think that maybe she couldn’t reach Kira anymore, even when she wanted to. And part of her wanted to. She began to have these dreams. Dreams that she wasn’t used to having.

Ones where Kira would tell her that she wanted her to be by her on the throne, she would do anything to show her how much she loved her.

‘Really?’ Rey would say, ‘what would you do? To prove that you love me,’ and then she would watch Kira kneel eagerly in front of her. With shaking hands Kira would eagerly find purchase in her thighs and make quick work of kicking her leggings off after asking Rey with pleading eyes if she could do it. Rey would always say yes, because there was something about those deep dark eyes that she just couldn’t resist.

‘You’re so wet,’ She would say in this low voice that made Rey feel a little bit dizzy, ‘eager for me.’ Rey had never known the sensation of getting eaten out. She had never known what it was like to have someone touch her so intimately, but she imagined everything that she could with Kira. All of it ended up with them defiling a throne.

Rey had another one of these dreams one night where she just couldn’t stand it, the pressure between her thighs needed to be released. She shoved hand down there with frustration and began to work at herself, she didn’t think that the Force would choose this moment to open up again. Part of her knew that she should be absolutely mortified, but when she heard the little gasp come from Kira all she could feel was relief that she was there finally.

“Sorry,” Rey blinked and looked up at the woman, staring down at her with a look that Rey couldn’t read on her face.

“I d-didn’t, sorry, I was interrupting.” Kira’s cheeks tinged pink and her hands balled up into fists. It was clear that she didn’t know what to do.

“I missed you,” Was the first thing that Rey said. She wasn’t sure what else to say.

“Oh,” She wasn’t even angry. She just looked confused. “Why?”

Rey bit the inside of her cheek for a minute before saying, “because I have feelings for you, and I didn’t want to admit it but now I am.” Kira’s eyes widened and then Rey spoke again, “it’s okay if you don’t feel the same. I just missed you and wish we could stop fighting.”

“You were the one who ran away from me,” Kira said, there was a hint of sadness in her voice, but there was also something else.

“I wasn’t running away, it was either let you live to see another day and save my friends or let my friends die and be selfish.”

“I guess I can see why you would pick the first one, now that you put it like that.” Kira was still looking at her with this wide-eyed expression on her face.

“I wish you had just come with me,”

“I could have never come back to the Resistance,”

“No, I meant—away from the Resistance. Just us. I wanted to take your hand, but not like that.”

“If I offered it to you again, would you take it?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been having dreams,” Kira said, she put her hands out and Rey reached for them instinctively. “About something that I want to do but haven’t worked up the strength to do yet. But I think—I think that you could show me the way,” Rey took a deep breath in, only letting it out when Kira sank down onto her cot. “If you want it, that is.”

“I want it,” Rey said without a second thought, and she did. She wanted Kira so bad.

Kira nodded, and for one second the both of them sat there. Then Kira was working at taking off Rey’s pants. It was like she wanted to make sure that she didn’t hurt her in any way possible. “I just want to let you know,” Kira told her, “I uh—I’ve never done this before. Do you trust me?”

“Yes, yes.”

“Okay, good.”

The actual experience of Kira’s mouth against her cunt was something that Rey could almost say was otherworldly, her lips were like the galaxy’s edge, and Rey let out an embarrassing moan as Kira gingerly licked at her folds. Rey laced her fingers in Kira's hair, tugging lightly as she worked. Sucking at her clit and making sure that she was pleasuring Rey in the best way possible.

Rey had never been held like this, been touched in the way that Kira touched her, never known how _good_ this type of intimacy would feel. Kira knew just how to make Rey unravel in the best ways possible. That was the first time that night that Rey came.

Kira came off her, grinning and wiping at her mouth. “Did you like that?”

Rey nodded, still out of breath and seeing stars. When she finally found her words, she spoke again, “that was—that was amazing. I need to do it to you—”

“Not right now,” Kira told her, “I want to make this night about you.” She kept to her promises, ravishing Rey’s body in every way that she could, touching her and telling her just how beautiful that she was and making her feel safe in her arms. By the end of it the both of them were laying down together before Rey turned over and looked Kira in the eyes.

“What does this mean for us?” She said.

“What?”

“I don’t want to fight anymore,” Rey said, “I don’t want to be without you either.”

Kira was silent for a moment, and that worried Rey to no end, but she didn’t say anything. Holding her breath as Kira stared up at the ceiling, dazed. “I want to leave the First Order,” Kira admitted, “it’s not my true calling. It’s not my home. My home is with you,”

“Let me help you then, let me help you leave. We can make this galaxy safe and then we can go off by ourselves and just be happy—and together.”

She was silent for a minute before she said, “Okay. Let’s do that.”

“Okay,” Rey said, “we start tomorrow.” She nestled into Kira’s arms more than she had before.

“Tomorrow,” Kira agreed. Tomorrow would start something new.


End file.
